MGI (Me Gustas Idiota)
by Fanny3LOL
Summary: Una solicitud llego a Sket Dance, bossun empieza a ver a himeko con otros ojos, un momento entre himeko y bossun cambia todo...bossun no puede olvidar esa imagen de himeko, ¿bossun celoso?...Entren, entren, entren,entren, entren, entren, entren...*-*


**Capitulo.1|****"****Un Gato****"**

**Este es el primer cap espero lo disfruten, acabo de terminar de ver el anime y me encanto esta pareja por lo cual eme aqui...los veo abajo gaturroz *o*)/**

**ADVERTENCIA: aveces soy algo perver (pervertida) quedan advertidos..lol**

**¤los personajes no son mios plrque no soy famosa u.u son de su respectivo autor o mangaka al igual que algunos animes que salen aqui¤**

* * *

Si este fuera un fanfic de cualquier otro anime seguramente iniciaría con alguna de estas frases "En un día soleado","Un hermoso dia","Un día","Un día ordinario" etc...pero este es un fanfic de Sket dance y todos sabemos que en Sket dance todos estan locos y hacen lo que les venga en gana así que iré directamente al club Sket Dance.

En la sala del club todo estaba en silencio...

Bossun veía con admiración un juguete de una figura animada y un robot pequeño.

Himeko estaba sentada elegantemente en su escritorio leyendo un manga.

Switch veía un video en su laptop con unos auriculares puestos.

Bossun guardo la figura animada y el robot, se recostó, y miro a himeko

_Oiie himeko, que lees?_-le pregunto bossun con curiosidad

_Un manga_-le contestó himeko cortante, pues no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando leía

_Sobre que?_-insistió bossun

_Que te importa_-le contestó fríamente himeko

_Dime de que trata_-le ordenó bossun

_No,no quiero_-le dijo himeko voltendole la cara a bossun

_Vamos haz despertado mi curiosidad, ahora quiero saber mas que nunca_-le dijo bossun

_No te lo dire_-insistió himeko

_Eh, acaso sera...hentai...y por eso no me quieres decir_-le dijo bossun recalcando el hentai y haciendo sus ojos pequeños

_Q-q-que'!?, claro que no!, ni que fuera switch, es un manga romántico, diablos me hiciste decirlo_-dijo himeko sonrojada y con el puño cerca de su cara

En ese momento switch alcanzó a escuchar se quito los auriculares, los guardo y empezó a escribir..

_Que'!, no por ser otaku significa que vea hentai_-dijo switch

_Ohh, asi que romántico por un momento pensé que te habías vuelto como switch_-dijo bossun tentando a himeko

_Que yo no veo hentai'!_-dijo switch, para después recargar su codo en su laptop y dándole accidentalmente click al video que estaba viendo hace unos momentos

Ahh~, ya no esta muy grande, me voy a correr~!-se escucho por todo el cuarto, bossun y himeko se estaban muy sonrojados con cara de WTF!

_Como puedes decir que no ves hentai después de que escuchamos eso!_-gritaron los dos sonrojados

_De que hablan?_-pregunto switch

_Como que de que?, de lo que se acaba de escuchar_-dijo himeko aun sonrojada

_Eso es un video de un anime dramatico llamado __"__konichiwa, ashiteru__"_-decia switch

*_Que horrible nombre_*-pensaron los dos

_Lo que escucharon fue la esena donde la protagonista va ir a correr y la mama de la protagonista intenta ponerle una chaqueta de deportes que es del papá de la protagonista, esta se niega y sale corriendo de su casa gritando __"me voy a correr", de verás ustedes son unos mal pensados_-termino de explicar switch

Bossun y himeko se miraron con la cara completamente roja de verguenza cuando la puerta se abrió..

_Esto..Aqui es el sket dance?_-dijo una muchacha con aspecto de niña

_S-Si adelante_-le contestó bossun sentándose

_G-gracias, con permiso_-dijo la muchacha sentandose en el sofa color crema

_Ten_-himeko le dio una taza de té

_Gra-cias_-le contestó, himeko le sonrió dulcemente para después sentarse al lado de bossun

_Y bien,¿que te ocurre?_-le pregunto bossun

_B-bueno lo que sucede es que, necesito que me ayuden a encontrar al gato de mi abuela_-le respondió

_Eh?_-dijo himeko

_Si..bueno mi abuela esta de viaje y me encargo a su gatito llamado piki pero, ayer por la noche cuando entre a mi habitación la ventana estaba abierta y piki ya no estaba asi que, por favor ayudenme!_-les suplico la muchacha

_Tranquila lo haremos porque nosotros somos sket dance y eso hacemos, ayudar a los demás_-le dijo bossun

_Gracias_-le respondio

_Y..dinos como es piki_?-le pregunto switch

_Bueno, el es, pequeño tierno jugueton,adorable,gloton_-decia con ojos de estrella, mientras que a los sket les aparecia una gotita en la cabeza

_N-nos referimos a fisicamente_-le dijo himeko

_A-As-si pe-perdon tuucu_-dijo

*Ahora se parece a roman*-pensaron los sket

_Me hablaban?_-dijo roman entrando al cuadro

_Largo!_-le gritaron bossun y himeko

_Tuucu, parece que me apresure a salir jeje_-dijo roman para despues salir del cuadro

_Ahh, bueno dinos_-le dijo himeko suspirando

_Oh si!, bien piki es de pelaje esponjoso gris, con ojos grandes color verde, bigotes enormesy colita corta_-dijo la muchacha sonriendo

_No creo que eso nos sirva mucho hay miles de gatos con pelaje gris y ojos verdes, ¿Acaso no tiene algo especial ese gato?_-dijo switch

_Claro_-contesto

_Ohh, y cual es?_-le pregunto bossun

_Que...que...que...es de mi abuela_-contesto felizmente, y los sket calleron de espaldas

_Me refiero a fisicamente'!_-le dijo bossun

_Oh, entonces que tiene una cicatriz en su panza que le llega desde la colita hasta la barbilla_-le dijo

_Exelente eso nos servira de mucho-le dijo switch _

_Y tu nombre'?_-le preguntó bossun

_Akane, Akane anami_-le contestó

_Bien no te preocupes lo encontreremos_-le dijo bossun

_Exelente gracias, oh cierto tiene que encontrarlo hoy mismo porque mi abuela llega mañana tempranisimo_-dijo akane mientras salía corriendo

_En un día'!_-gritaron los sket

**En la puerta del instituto...**

_Bien entonces, nos separaremos_-dijo bossun

_Si señor_-contestaron himeko y switch al estilo soldado

_Switch tu iras al centro de la cuidad_-

_Sii, señor_-contesto

_Himeko tu iras a las afueras de la ciudad_-

_A la orden señor_-contesto

_Y yo ire en bici por toda la ciudad, si alguien lo encuentra nos llamaremos_-termino de decir bossun

_Ok, en marcha_-dijieron los sket para ir se cada uno por su lado

**Con switch..**

Estaba caminando por el centro de la ciudad cuando vio por la ventana de una tienda unos DvD de anime

_Acaso será'?, La colección completa de Fairy Tail edición especial, ovas, pelicula, cada capitulo, entrevistas a mashima, etc... D-debo tenerlo!_-grito switch para después entrar corriendo a la tienda.

**Con bossun..**

_Diablos, donde estara ese gato'?_-dijo bossun en medio de un parque cuando derrepente vio a un niño jugando con la figura animada del robot de sousuke del manga Full Metal Panic!, bossun se acerco al niño con cara de violador del bosque, pero el no lo podia evitar pues esa cara la ponia cuando queria un juguete

_Oye esa no es la figu_-decia cuando el niño lo patio y salió corriendo llorando-_E-espera!_-grito bossun con lagrimas en los ojos

**Con himeko..**

_Piki'!, Piki'!_-gritaba himeko, la gente la veía raro pero no le importo pues quería encontrar rapido al gato y irse a descansar a su casa_-lo buscare ahi_-dijo himeko dntrando a la estación del tren

**Con switch..**

_Señorita deme ahorita mismo es paquete de la colección especial de fairy tail ahora mismo, por favor_-dijo switch acomodandose sus gafas

_Claro le contestó la señorita_-fue por uno lo trajo y dijo-_son 590000 yens por favor_

_Que'! Tanto cuesta'!_-dijo switch

_Sii, tiene el dinero o no'?_-le dijo la señorita

_Que tal si se lo cambio por el nuevo Samsung Galaxy S4_-le dijo switch

_No lo se_-en eso sonó el teléfono de la tienda-_hola'?, si claro que tengo la coleccion de fairy tail con edicion especial y eso, vaya en serio, no se, ahí un problema un muchacho quiere cambiarme el último paqjete por un celular moderno,Que'!? Me daras 600000yens por el!_-grito la encargada-_no lo se el muchacho lo pidio primero que haré?_

_D-disculpe, se lo suplico demelo a mi a cambio de el celular y trabajare aqui por un mes, pero por favor_-le rogaba switch a la empleada

_Ok aqui tienes ven pasado mañana para que empieces_-le dijo la empleada sacándolo de la tienda y dandole el paquete, a switch se le hizo raro pero no le importó y se fue feliz a su casa olvidándose de su misión

_Jajja, por fin uno que caí en mi trampa conseguí un empleado y ademas un celular jajaja_-decia la señorita cuando el celular se la cayó y se rompio-_Que no'!_-gritaba la señorita llorando comicamente

**Con bossun..**

Bossun habia perdido de vista al niño-_demonios esa figura se veía tan real, ahh ya que buscare al gato_-dijo bossun con un aura depresiva

**Con himeko..**

Himeko estaba a punto de darse por vencida cuando vio al gato, mismo pelaje, lls ojos, la cicatriz-_Ahi esta!_-grito himeko, despues llamo a switch pero no entraba la llamada por lo que decidió llamar a bossun-_Hola'? Bossun lo eh encontrado en la estación del tren, ben pronto si adios_-himeko voltio donde habia visto al gato y ya no lo encontro, lo busco con la mirada hasta que lo vio trepar por encima del tren-_diablos baja de ahi piki ven!_-le grito himeko pero el gato no la obedecia

A todos los pasajeros se les informa que el tren que va a tokio esta a punto de salir-dijo una voz en la estación

_Demonios!_-himeko escalo arriba del tren donde estaba el gato pero cuando estaba a punto de agarrarlo el tren empezó a avanzar, himeko queria bajarse pero con esa velocidad no iba a poder además el gato estaba ahí tenia que tomarlo ahora o nunca, volteó hacia la calle que estaba al lado-debajo de las vias del tren y vio a lo lejos a bossun en su bicicleta.

**Con bossun..**

*Genial, himeko encontro al gato ahora solo debo ir a la estación del tren*_-_penso bossun, acelerando hacia la estacion cuando escuchó

_Bossun!_-paro, escucho la voz de himeko pero no la veía-_bossun idiota el tren_-en eso volteó al tren y vio a himeko arriba del tren abrazando al gato, bossun empezó a pedalear el la dirección que iba el tren

_Oye que haces ahi estas loca es muy peligroso!_-le grito bossun en su voz se podía notar la preocupación

_Y como quieres que baje'?_-le grito himeko

En eso bossun distinguió a lo lejos un canal de aguas y le dijo-_salta en el canal himeko!_

Himeko puso cara de WTF!-_estas loco no hare eso!_

_Entonces que iras hasta tokio ahi arriba, es un viaje de un dia eh!_-le dijo bossun

_Tengo miedo'!_-le grito himeko, bossun sintio una punzada en pecho cuando escucho eso, el encerio estaba preocupado, pero ella no se lastimaria el se aseguraría de atraparla como sea

_Himeko hazlo confía en mi!-_le grito bossun, himeko dudo pero luego asintio con la cabeza y cuando llego el momento saltó, bossun aceleró aun más y después brinco para poder agarrarla, la abrazó y ambos cayeron al agua...cuando salieron se sentaron en el pasto.

Himeko se abalanzo contra bossun, lo abrazo y le susurró al oido.

_Gracias encerio tenia miedo_-se aparto de el, bossun estaba sorprendido cuando ella lo abrazó sintió un escalofrío en toda su espalda y cuando le susurró sintió el aliento calido de himeko en su oido lo cual le había gustado...después de que himeko se aparto le sonrió a bossun con una cara angelical, bosun abrio los ojos como plato pues el atardecer estaba detrás de himeko y hacia que su piel se viera suave y sus cabellos rubios brillaran como oro y luego le sumamos que tenia la ropa empapada y la camisa se le pagara a su abdomen y grandes pechos dejando poco a la imaginación, esa imagen a bossun se le hizo hermosa *he-hermosa*-penso bossun y empezo a sentir qje su corazón latía muy muy fuerte.

Himeko tomo al gato y lo acerco a su rostro y el gatito le lamió la punta de la nariz con su pequeña lengua, himeko cerró un ojo y solto una risita *un angel*-pensó bossun que estaba viendo la ecena con la boca abierta, himeko se dio cuenta de eso y le dijo

_Qu-q-q-que t-te pasa b-bossun, porque me ves a-así?_-le pregunto himeko, bossun cerró rápidamente la boca

_Eh'?, yo jaja si como no vamos rapido con akane pronto será noche_-le contesto su cara de cuando esta nervioso (**fanny: si han visto el anime sabrán a que cara me refiero**)

_S-si_-le contestó himeko pensativa separando al gato de sua pechos, pero el gatito no queria le mordio un botón y cuando himeko intento separarlo el gatito arranco el boton dejando ver el comienzo de los pechos de himeko, himeko ante esto se paro cubriendose y cuando iba a dar la vuelta para irse el gatito se le atravesó y hizo que cayera, al caer su falda inutilmente intentaba tapar su ropa interior...bossun se sonrojo a más no poder, himeko delante de el con las piernas medio habiertas dejando ver su ropa interior, su camisa pegada a su abdomen dejando ver sus perfectas curvas, y el inicio de sus pechos, sus ojos viendolo profundamente y sus mejillas rojas...*tanga negra*penso bossun.

Himeko se paró y se fue corriendo bossun se quedo ahí sentado recordando esas imágenes sonrojado, primero himeko sonriendole, se veia hermosa, luego el gatito le chupa la cara, y después himeko en posición de pelicula hentai con el atardecer y el, oh dios que estaba pasando con el, su corazón palpitaba a más no poder y aunque el actuaba como niño debia admitir que no lo era y esa imagen de himeko lo excitó.

*Que!? Que estoy pensando, himeko excitarme imposible es mi mejor amiga, aunque...agh! No se que pasa conmigo mierda mejor voy a dejar a piki con akane*-penso bossun

Bossun entrego a piki en la casa de akane y se fue directo a su casa, después a su cuarto ni siquiera ceno no tenia hambre, en la noche penso en todo lo que estaba sintiendo ahora hasta que cayó dormido...

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Ta-ta-tan aqui el capitulo uno termina, pronto subire el dos, espero le alla gustado acepto reviews sexys, tiernos, de opiniones, palabras de agradecimiento, ofensas, alentadores etc... No importa que ustedes comenten es aceptable...**

**Nos vemos luego Gaturroz *-* Chao'! :3**


End file.
